


Он не настоящий

by Apolline



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline
Summary: Маленького Питера спасает некий герой, однако никто мальчику не верит.В итоге, его убеждают в том, что никакого человека в красном костюме и не было. Уже став Человеком-пауком, Питер вновь видит своего героя.(«Не поворачивайся. Там никого нет. Это всего лишь игра воображения…», - настраивал себя Паркер, но тут кто-то схватил его за зад.)





	

Питеру было шесть, когда его случайно похитили. Звучит нелепо, наверное, поэтому взрослые и стали сомневаться в правдивости его истории в первую очередь. Дело было так — малыш Пит гулял со своим другом Гарри на площадке, за ними должна была приглядывать няня Гарри, но женщине кто-то позвонил, и она отвлеклась, сам же друг Питера в тот момент слишком активно спорил с маленькой светловолосой девочкой, чтобы заметить, где был Питти. Маленький Паркер сидел спокойно на качели, когда кто-то схватил его сзади, зажал рукой рот и накинул что-то на голову. Только когда его привезли в какое-то заброшенное здание и сняли мешок с головы, он понял, что произошло. Незнакомые люди притворно ласково обещали ему, что всё будет хорошо, что скоро он «будет с папочкой»… Даже в шесть лет, Питер понимал, что если ему обещают воссоединение с погибшим отцом — это не сулит ничего хорошего. Похитители, впрочем, не понимали, отчего ребенок начинал плакать от обещаний вернуть его отцу. Пит понял, что страшные дяденьки что-то путают, когда они начали называть его «Гарри», он попытался объяснить им, что он вовсе не Гарри, но его назвали «сученком» и не стали слушать. Похитители собирались звонить «папочке», но их разведчики сообщили, что Норман Озборн вернулся домой вместе с сыном. После таких новостей преступники озадаченно воззрились на шестилетку.

— Кончай его, нам не нужны лишние хлопоты, — скомандовал подручному главарь.

— Но это же ребенок, — возразил было мужик.

— Либо ты сейчас его по-быстренькому прирежешь, либо я пущу пулю в лоб и тебе, и ему, — абсолютно спокойно оповестил босс.

— Прости, малыш, — сказал Питеру мужик, занося руку с ножом.

Мальчик весь сжался и зажмурился, слишком напуганный даже чтобы плакать. Он ждал боли, но раздался странный звук, и затем у его ног упало тело. Пит открыл глаза — мужик лежал на полу с дыркой в виске. Паркер закрутил головой. Вокруг творилось что-то невероятное, похитители один за другим падали, поражённые мечами человека в красно-черном костюме. Человек этот постоянно что-то говорил и, казалось, совсем не замечал ни пуль, ни ножевых ранений. Когда «красный ниндзя», как назвал его про себя Питер, дошёл до босса, живых похитителей больше не оставалось, никто не смог сбежать. «Ниндзя» что-то показал преступнику и всадил катану ему прямо в сердце. Мальчик смотрел на всё большими глазами.

— Ой, малец, — вспомнил про ребенка «ниндзя», — мне жаль, что тебе пришлось всё это увидеть, но тебе крупно повезло! Если бы мне не заказали эту шишку, тебя бы уже не было.

— Вы супер-герой! — восхищённо вскрикнул Пит.

— А? С чего ты такое взял?

— Вас не берут ни пули, ни ножи! И вы спасли меня! А какое у вас имя? Я раньше про вас не слышал, — Питер был ещё слишком мал, чтобы понять, что именно произошло перед его глазами, ему казалось, что смелый герой победил злодеев. Всё было так просто в детском представлении.

— Меня зовут Дэдпул, малыш, — усмехнулся «герой». — И я определённо супер!

Дэдпул освободил Питера и даже отвёл его домой. Мальчик расспрашивал своего героя о других супер-героях и рассказывал о своих любимых. Знакомиться с тётей Мэй и дядей Беном Дэдпул, почему-то, отказался. Мужчина оставил мальчика на крыльце и моментально испарился. Когда Питер зашёл в дом к нему бросились заплаканная тётушка и взволнованный дядя. Питти рассказал им, что случилось, но взрослые не поверили ему, сначала они просили рассказать им правду о том, куда и зачем сбежал Питер, но, не добившись от мальчика ничего нового, они отправили его в его комнату. Когда, по прошествии какого-то времени, Пит продолжил говорить о некоем герое в красном костюме и с катанами за спиной, его родственники заволновались, они даже проверили, существует ли такой герой, но ничего не нашли. Тогда, скрепя сердце, они записали племянника к психотерапевту. Через год посещений, Питера убедили в том, что вся его история — это плод его воображения. Со временем мальчик стал забывать тот случай, лишь иногда он вспоминал своего несуществующего героя, но он был уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы отличить вымысел от реальности. Ну, или он так думал.

Когда Пит был подростком жизнь у него была нелёгкая — его били за то, что он умный, за то, что он тощий, за то, что очкарик, за то, что он би, за то, что он Питер Паркер… А иногда Флэш бил его для профилактики или по привычке. В общем, ничего удивительного, что парнишка мечтал о чём-то лучшем. Во снах это лучшее воплощалось в его вымышленного супер героя. Во снах Дэдпул защищал его от хулиганов, интересовался его научными проектами, поддерживал его увлечение фотографией, играл с ним в видео приставки, ходил с ним в кино и на свидания. Иногда сны приобретали и интимный характер.

Потом его укусил паук, а дядю Бена убили. Он сам заделался в супер-герои, сшив себе костюм, чем-то напоминавший костюм его несбыточной мечты — Дэдпула. В его жизни всё ещё было много стресса: его бил целый зоопарк супер-злодеев, его мешал с грязью главный редактор газеты, в которой он работал, причём доставал его и на работе, и в геройской жизни, Мстители относились к нему с подозрением, ему пришлось отдалиться от друзей и близких, чтобы не подвергать их риску… В общем, напряжение было большое, потому Пит не очень удивился, когда по дороге на работу увидел на улице Дэдпула. «Он не настоящий, — подумал Питер. — Вот до чего доводит стресс, Паркер. Пора слать к чертям супер-геройство!». «Ты не можешь бросить свой город», — возразил ему спайди-ангелок на его правом плече. Питер вздохнул, соглашаясь, и, игнорируя все свои глюки, зашёл в редакцию. Тем же вечером, во время патруля он опять увидел Дэдпула. Спайди долго игнорировал его, сосредоточившись на сражении с Доктором Думом. Когда злодей позорно капитулировал, Человек-паук замер на крыше одного из зданий. Никакого Дэдпула не было, как и следовало ожидать, вот только вся улица была усеяна поверженными творениями Дума. Пит точно помнил, что не он справился с большинством из них. Но ведь…

— Спайди! — раздалось сзади.

«Не поворачивайся. Там никого нет. Это всего лишь игра воображения…», — настраивал себя Паркер, но тут кто-то схватил его за зад. Человек-паук подскочил на месте и на развороте врезал неизвестному. С громки звуком этот некто повалился на крышу.

— Угх, — попыталась восстановить дыхание фигура в красно-черном костюме. — Оно того стоило! Больше никогда не буду стирать эту пару перчаток.

— Какого черта?!

— Приветик, Человек-паук! — сев всё на той же крыше, мужчина радостно помахал герою рукой. — Меня зовут Дэдпул, я твой большой фанат!

— Быть не может, — скорее сам себе, чем Дэдпулу ответил Паркер.

— Почему же не может? У меня даже трусы с твоим логотипом, — гордо заявил «ниндзя» из детства. — Хочешь, покажу?

«Хочу!» — чуть ни ляпнул Питер, но вовремя опомнился.

— Это ты положил Думботов? — решил он перевести тему.

— Ага, — Дэдпул активно закивал. — Я молодец, да? Ну же, скажи, что я молодец!

— Эм… — Питер хотел уже что-нибудь сказать, но мужчина продолжил говорить.

— Да не, это не кинк… Да?.. А, ну тогда вы правы — это определённо мой кинк!

— Ты сейчас сам с собой разговариваешь? — на всякий случай уточнил герой.

— Конечно, нет, что за глупости, — махнул на него Дэдпул. — Я говорю с этими заразами в моей голове. Они те ещё язвы, но иногда и дело говорят.

— А, ну это, конечно, меняет дело, — фыркнул Питер. «Чья бы корова мычала», — закатил глаза ангелочек на его плече. «Не, ну этот Дэдпул-то вообще псих! С шизофренией вслух разговаривать…», — возразил чертёнок с другого плеча. «Эти тоже не настоящие», — напомнил себе Паркер.

— Да ты не волнуйся, так-то я адекватный, — радостно заявил герою Дэдпул.

— Давай ещё кое-что проясним. Ты не супер-герой, да? Я бы про тебя слышал.

— Не герой, не-а. Нет. Но я супер, разве нет? — Дэдпул встал и покрутился, шутя, в разных позах демонстрируя свою мускулатуру.

— Ага, класс, — подтвердил Пит, не успев себя остановить.

(Что он сказал?)

[Это он сказал, или мне послышалось?]

«Может у меня в голове просто появился ещё один голос и звучит он как голос Паучка?», — заподозрил неладное Дэдпул.

— Кхм, так если ты не герой, тогда кто? — снова попытался перевести тему в нужное русло Пит. — Простые люди не бегают по городу в костюме и не резвятся с думботами, пока я разбираюсь со злодеями.

— Ты серьезно обо мне не слышал? Я думал твои друзья супер-герои давно рассказали тебе об опасном болтливом наёмнике!

— То что мы с ними «коллеги», не значит, что мы друзья, которые собираются вечером в баре обсудить последние сплетни, — пожал плечами Питер, хотя он бы и не отказался подружиться со Мстителями или хотя бы поладить с Сорвиголовой…

— Значит, мне повезло! То-то ты ещё не смылся в закат, — сделал вывод мужчина.

— Что, сплетни о тебе настолько ужасны? — усмехнулся Питер.

— Просто вымораживающе кошмарны!

— Да ну, гонишь, страшнее, чем про Росомаху сплетен еще не пускали, — решил подразнить наёмника Паучок.

— О, Логану и не снилось! — поддержал тему Дэдпул, который от одной возможности поговорить с любимым супер-героем вилял бы хвостом и тяфкал как радостный пёс, будь у него хвост, конечно, и не бойся он спугнуть удачу совсем уж неадекватным, по меркам внешнего мира, поведением.

— Как на счёт того, чтобы перехватить пару хот-догов в забегаловке на следующем углу? И ты расскажешь мне свою, несомненно, леденящую кровь историю, — предложил Пит, решив, что здравый смысл может подождать, если ты встречаешь человека, которого долгие годы считал не реальным, который однажды спас тебе жизнь и который был твоей эротической фантазией и вообще идеалом мужчины вот уже какое-то время. Конечно, Пит понимал, что Дэдпул из сна и вот этот Дэдпул были совершенно разными, но вот реальный наёмник всё ещё был тем самым, кто спас его много лет назад.

— Да ты после моей истории есть не сможешь! — пообещал мужчина.

(Впрочем, куда вероятнее, что есть он не сможет из-за твоей ужасной рожи…)

[Забей, нас тут, считай, на свидание пригласили!]

— Не смогу есть? Ха! Да чтобы такое случилось Доку Оку нужно станцевать мне стриптиз — это единственное, чего моя психика не выдержит, — рассмеялся молодой герой.

— Спорим?

(Ты нормальный вообще?!)

[Идиот… Ну всё ж так хорошо начиналось!]

— Спорим, — ответил Паучок. — Проигравший платит за еду!

Дэдпул резку поднял маску.

(Я не смотрю! Не хочу видеть его реакцию. Хотя нет, я не слушаю, чтобы не слышать его реакцию…)

[Ой, всё! Я пошёл отсюда!]

— Если это был твой козырь, то платишь точно ты, — невпечатлившись сказал Пит. Когда ты годами пытаешься представить, кто скрыт под маской, ты готов к любому повороту, и то, что под маской оказалось человеческое лицо, пускай и в шрамах, было для парня большим облегчением.

(Боже, он вообще настоящий?)

[Он даже лучше, чем мы себе представляли!]

(Я ща слезу пущу просто!)

— Ну так, раз всё равно плачу я, как ты смотришь на мексиканскую кухню? — решил пользоваться случаем наёмник. — У меня есть один ресторанчик на примете…

— Отлично, обожаю мексиканскую кухню, — легко согласился Спайди.

— Гспдибжмой, — едва сдерживая восторг выдохнул Дэдпул. — Ещё одна такая фраза, и я сделаю тебе предложение руки и сердца.

— Может, стоит начать с приглашения на свиданье? — Пит сам поразился тому, как естественно прозвучали эти слова.

— Тогда, как на счёт свидания?

— Ну, ты и так платишь за ужин.

— Это значит «да»? — уточнил мужчина, сбитый немного с толку столь неожиданным поворотом вещей.

— Да, — просто ответил герой.

(Черт, он точно настоящий или мы опять глючим?)

[Мы жамкали его задницу в начале разговора — он точно настоящий.]

(И мы до сих пор живы, после такого вандализма?)

[И мы всё ещё живы.]

«Он идеален!», — мысленно подвёл итог наёмник.

«Что я делаю?!» — мысленно паниковал Паучок. 

На следующий день газеты пестрели заголовками в духе: «Герой и наёмник, что связывает этих двоих?» и «Красный дуэт. Личная жизнь Человека-паука».

«Это точно был не глюк», — подумал Питер, разглядывая смазанное фото в газете. То же самое думал Дэдпул, вырезая ещё одно фото из очередной газеты.


End file.
